fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
News Archive
2008 December December 8th 2008: Unofficial Chat Channel Launched An unofficial Fallen Earth chat channel has been launched on the Stratics IRC network (the same network where the dev chats are held). Join us in #fallenearth on Stratics - it's pretty quiet at the moment, but if everyone bundles in during the dev chat, we should have quite a party. Chatters are reminded that NDA still applies. ---- December 8th 2008: Next Dev Chat + A Day With The Devs The developers have announced a special event for Alpha participants where they will be able to battle with the developers for control of a conflict town. In addition, the next developer chat has been announced and will take place on Friday the 11th at 9pm EST (2am GMT) and will focus on PvP and Crafting. 2008 November November 14th 2008: Stratics HoC Chats Will Be Monthly The first Stratics House of Commons chat has just finished and it's been revealed that these chats will be held monthly. Chat log here. For information on how to connect to Stratics chat, see their site. 2008 October October 8th 2008: New Screenshots & Forum Maintainance The developers have released new screenshots showing off several locations. You can discuss these on the forums. The developers are also performing maintainance on the official forums from 9am to 1pm EST / 2pm to 7pm BST / 3pm to 8pm CEST. Up-to-date information can be found on the forum thread. Update: The forums are back. The private messaging feature has returned! ---- October 3rd 2008: Fallen Earth Hits Content Complete Development Goal This week the developers announced in a press release that they have reached the content complete milestone. The remaining development time will focus on Alpha/Beta test phases and polishing the game. Tiggs has posted a summary and discussion on the forums. 2008 September September 16th 2008: Icarus Studios Developing iPhone Client iPhone users could be wandering the wastes while on the move - Icarus Studios, the company behind the Fallen Earth engine is developing an iPhone client and has been showing off a prototype at GDC. Check out the full story on Kotaku. ---- September 15th 2008: Fallen Earth Unveils New Website Design The developers today unveiled their new design for the website and forums - head on over and check it out! In related news, Moonshadow will apparently be giving up her addiction to pink! ---- September 15th 2008: Welcome to New Community Director Tiggs A very warm welcome to the new Fallen Earth Community Director Tiggs, who will join Moonshadow in directly interfacing with the community via the forums. Some community members will recognise Tiggs from other games such as SWG and Hellgate: London. You too can welcome Tiggs in the official forum thread. ---- September 11th 2008: Updates from the Road As the annual run of conferences and exhibitions kicks off, the developers have posted the first in a series of updates on what they're up to and the feedback they're getting. Discussion with further information from the developers is in this thread. 2008 August August 28th 2008: First Wave of Alpha Under Way Amid controversy over the methods chosen for selection of participants, the first wave of Alpha got under way this month. Signup for Alpha is via GameSpot - while you may not be in the first wave, there is still time to sign up for future waves. See the press release for full details. 2008 July July 7th 2008: More information, screenshots on Fallen Earth status The developers have posted a new page on the site detailing the status of Fallen Earth and including brand new screenshots comparing before and after the recent graphics revamp. 2008 June June 19th 2008: Fallen Earth Developers Announce Feature Complete Status, Communications Revamp The developers have posted a new press release on the Fallen Earth website announcing the official achievement of feature complete status. There's unfortunately no mention of anything else we didn't already know, and in particular no mention at all of the 'b' word. From this week, QotW moves to Thursday as part of "an overall communication revamp that will see a lot more information getting to y'all". Keep watching this space! ---- June 9th 2008: New Interview - Hints At Beta Date French site Mondes Persistants have posted an interview with Lee Hammock (in English) in which Lee reveals that: :Fallen Earth is reaching feature complete in a few weeks and will be content complete a few months after that. This date seems to line up nicely with the Ginormous Deadline of Doom mentioned in the May 21st QotW. Category:Wiki Maintenance